Cloud Atlas: Retazos de Mi Vida, Fotos a Contraluz
by Dancer-With-Duende
Summary: Después de la Desolación de Smaug, despues de todo lo que ocurrió, muchas personas murieron, como es de esperarse. Pero justo cuando pensaron que ese sería el fin, se equivocaron. Reencarnación, karma, y un ciclo sin fin de la vida y la muerte, donde ninguna energia se desaparece o destruye, tan solo se transforma. Modern!AU Genderbend de algunos personaje. Thilbo, Kiliel y más.


Hola! Un gusto meterme por fin en el fandom del Hobbit. Este fanfic se los regalo a ustedes con mucho cariño, espero lo disfruten.

_Summary: _

_Algunas veces uno muere y dejamos atrás vestigios de nuestra existencia. Cartas, comidas a medio comer, polvo, recuerdos. Y a veces tenemos asuntos sin resolver. En el ciclo que es la vida y la muerte, a algunos se les da lo que plantas, y en otra vida lo cosechas. Ese es el ciclo, y algunos tienen lo que se merecen, lo que dan es lo que reciben. Y muchas veces, el Universo da segundas oportunidades. Es aquí cuando la vida pasada se choca con la vida futura, y es impresionante al decir verdad, cuando te das cuenta de que siempre gravitas alrededor de las mismas personas. Son esas mismas almas las que nos ayudan a encontrar nuestro camino, y sin ellas no llegaríamos a terminar nuestro cometido, pues, el Universo pocas veces es perezoso como para que la historia se repita. O tal vez no. _

_**Primo Tempo**_

Belladonna Baggins era la única hija de un matrimonio disparejo, un hombre muy calmado y tranquilo, y una mujer revolucionaria que no podía quedarse quieta. Y tendrán que entender que ser de un pueblo en Inglaterra, donde los rumores corrían más rápido que el agua de lluvia, y venir de una familia como la suya era realmente inoportuno. Su madre, Belladonna Took era una inspiración y modelo a seguir para las mujeres de nuestra época, de la suya propia, digamos que era la mujer correcta en un tiempo equivocado. Ella era el tipo de mujer que salía mucho de su pequeño pueblo, Shire. Tal como su nombre, el pueblo era más bien blando y tremendamente aburrido. Había una clínica, un solo parque, quizás tres restaurantes, pocos habitantes y nada interesante que hacer. Las escuelas de primaria y secundaria eran aceptables, no había mucho que decir de ellas, tan solo que tenían un nombre tan genérico y aburrido que no valdría la pena decirlo. Ahí fue donde el amor se hizo notar en tan solo dos jóvenes, Bungo Baggins y Belladonna Took. Claro está, que después de muchas dificultades y rumores de exorbitantes dimensiones (lo único que sabían hacer aquellas mujeres era pasar rumores, asi de aburrida era la vida en Shire), los dos enamorados pudieron casarse, construirse un hogar y formar una pequeña familia. Y es así como Belladonna II Baggins, mejor conocida como Donna, fue a parar en este pequeño y curioso mundo en el que vivimos.

Desde muy joven se hizo notar por su gran imaginación y por ser muy independiente en comparación con sus contemporáneos. Era el terror de las niñas del kindergarten y la fascinación de los niños de su clase. Se podría decir que el corazón y el alma los tenía puestos en un lugar muy remoto, en aventuras imaginadas, peleas con dragones y guerras de otra época. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella lograba sacar afuera toda esa imaginación, y todo lo que imaginaba lo iba escribiendo en un cuaderno. Pero dentro de poco, ese cuaderno único no bastaba para las vastas historias de la chica, cada año se le sumaban más y más cuadernos, hasta que al cumplir los diecinueve, tenía una colección de veintidós cuadernos llenos de ideas. Y Donna no podía ser más feliz de lo que ya estaba, tenía una carrera prometedora como escritora, y ya iba a comenzar a escribir una historia en concreto con todo lo que había escrito, cuando lo inevitable llegó.

Bungo era un consultor para un banco inglés, muy recomendado por todos. Pero también envidiado, por lo cual un día fatídico y gris, el edificio desde donde operaba fue explotado por un grupo terrorista, llamado Los Orcos. En la explosión, murieron cientos de personas, y entre ellas, Bungo Baggins. Decir que Belladonna se lo tomó mal, es decir muy poco. La pobre mujer envejeció rápidamente en un año, entrando en una profunda depresión. Nada de lo que la joven Baggins hacía la ponía de buen humor, Donna estaba que no podía más. Pero ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por su madre, ya que podía ver como cada día que pasaba la vida se iba de los ojos de su madre, poco a poco, hasta que nada quedó de la antigua Belladonna Took. Y un día en el que Donna fue a la verdulería a comprar unos tomates grandes para prepararle una sopa de tomate a su madre (su favorita), al regresar a casa, encontró su hogar sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ella tenía un sexto sentido, y al erizársele los pelos de la nuca se dio cuenta de que algo andaba realmente mal. Dejó las bolsas del mercado en el suelo y subió a toda velocidad al cuarto de su madre. Pero había llegado tarde.

Belladonna yacía en la cama, las manos en el corazón, y su cabeza mirando para la mesa de noche. Ahí estaba una foto vieja de su familia, cuando Donna tenía diez años. En el otro lado de la cama, el lado de Bungo, había un sobre sobre la almohada. Donna entendió en ese momento que la hora de su madre había llegado, y se fue a llamar a los paramédicos, para que se llevaran el cuerpo de su madre. Ella sabía que no había remedio, y por un lado se sintió contenta de que su madre por fin no sufriría de vuelta, y que estaba en un mejor lugar. Ese sobre contenía el testamento de su madre, donde le dejaba todo a su única hija, y una nota para Donna en especial. Lo único que decía en la nota era una frase corta.

_´Hija mía, mi deseo más grande es el que seas feliz. Te amo, no lo olvides jamás'_

Donna vio cómo se llevaban el cuerpo de su madre, y los siguientes días fueron un borrón para ella. El funeral pasó como un huracán, toda la familia y el pueblo asistió. Y ella sentía como si estuviese en shock todavía. Fue cuando ya habían pasado tres semanas que se dio cuenta de que no era shock lo que sentía. Era más como un inexplicable sentimiento de deja vu que tenía cada vez que escribía. Era como si la muerte de su madre hubiese marcado la muerte de su padre. Dos sucesos separados la hacían sentir algo extraño, era una especie de frío que le recorría el cuerpo y no le dejaba dormir por las noches. Era algo bizarro, fue como si todo ya le hubiese pasado, ¿o tal vez lo había soñado? Y fue ese sentimiento desgarrador lo que le hizo tomar una decisión apresurada, dejar el pueblo de Shire, tomar todas sus cosas y mudarse para Londres. Compró por internet un local, con apartamento en el piso de arriba justo en Picadilly. Era perfecto, vería a las personas pasar y sería un cambio para ella. Casi como una aventura.

Asi fue como Donna se mudó a Londres, instaló su floristería en Picadilly y su vida se tornó más tranquila. Más o menos.


End file.
